bloonsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BTD6
penis New idea Monkey general shoots 10 bullets every 3 secs cost 800. Path 1 upgrades Destroy!- shoots 15 bullets every 2 secs Death precision- each bullet can pop 3 layers Moustache- every minute, a bloon gets scared of moustache an runs away Call of duty! -each shot pierces through 6 layers in its bigger range Coconut- Throws a Coconut at the bloons,its range is much bigger then normal. Path 2 upgrades Summon stealth ace- summons a 0/2 ace pilot which doesn't attack but gives camo detection to every non-upgraded tower Gum shot- every shot 'glues a bloon to the ground' for 0.125 secs Big range- gives infinite range Army assemble!- no changes but gives an ability: deploy 1 free mortar/dartling (0,4) and 1 buccaneer or sub (0,4) and 1 ace or heli pilot (4,2) Laser Of Death- crazy laser with ability:Makes Laser Do 3X As Much,it also goes in every direction,for 10 seconds. New bloon: Bloon bomb- has 10 heath, stuns all towers for 2 secs when popped. Dartling guns, mortars and and helipiots are not affected by this Ideas TITABTWDY-This Is The Amazing Blimp That Will Defeat You 88,000 hits to pop 10 zomgs Bloons violet bloon: moves 1.125 as fast as a pink and contains pink lolz (ludicrously oversized lightning zeppelin): carrys 4 Z.O.M.G.(note: i will update page soon) make the game 3D, down below are my ideas for towers and zomgs. What will there be in btd6? Added by Ilovebtd5 Fighter cost:10,000 Has hardly any range, but punches the bloons rapidly, each punch popping three layers off any bloon type Upgrades: path one: Stronger Punches each punch pops up to five layers of the bloon it hits instead of three. cost:5,000 Kickin' Fighter: sometimes the Fighter kicks instead of punching. Kicks hit up to five bloons each, still popping up to five layers. cost: 10,000 Double Punches: punches twice each time, but does not kick anymore. cost: 12,500 Super Double: punches AND kicks twice each time. cost: 30,000 path two: Longer Range: triples range. cost: 5,000 4809 Super Range: triples the Fighter's first attack range. cost: 10,000 Double Time: Fighter punches twice as fast. cost: 12,500 Ultra Rage: Ultra Rage Ability: for ten seconds, every second, everything in Fighter's range (including blimps (M.O.A.B.s, B.F.B.s and Z.O.M.G.s) are completely destroyed. Recharge time: 5 minutes. cost: 100,000 Mega Monkey cost: 20,000 Mega Monkey shoots twice as fast as Super Monkey, has unlimited range, each shot pops 666 bloons, and shots pop 666 layers. Upgrades: path 1: Plasma Whips (30,000$) Mega Monkey makes plasma whips for each hand that he whips at bloons, going until the end of the screen, each popping up to 5 layers. Reduces attack speed to twice every second. Mega Plasma Whips (500,000$) Mega Monkey upgrades his plasma whips so that it can totally destroy any bloon in 1 hit. The whips can even destroy a M.O.A.B. in 1 hit, a B.F.B in 4 hits, and a Z.O.M.G. in 14 hits. Qaud Plasma Whips (600,000$) Mega Monkey gets 2 mega plasma whips in each hand. Sun Whip Temple (3,000,000$) The temple demands sacrifice (same sacrifice as Temple Of The Monkey God). The temple now has 5 whips, and they are made of sun. If the whips destroy what they hit, they are blasted across the screen, destroying all bloons that it hits, and doing 250 damage to blimps. Whip Havoc ability: The temple uses its new whips to randomly whips in different directions for 10 seconds. Whips 10 times a second. Recharge time: 2.5 minutes. Ultimate Sun Whip Temple (10,000,000$) The temple re-demands the same sacrifice. The temple now has 15 whips that can now destroy even a B.F.B. in 1 hit, and a Z.O.M.G. in 5 hits. Whips 10 times a second. Ultimate Whip Havoc: The temple randomly whips in different directions for 20 seconds. Whips 100 times a second. Recharge time: 5 minutes. Dtm Sun God Temple (1,000,000,000,000,000$), The temple re-re-demands the same sacrifice, The temple now has a crazy laser,it also has a chaos Laser at the back and the front of the temple,the temple now has spiky sun things,meaning they do extra damage and have a bigger radius,the temple now has 25 whips,and the temple also has the A at the middle,it shoots a B and it goes in a direction,it does a lot of damage before turning into a c,d,e,f,you know the drill,it also has lightning,if bloons touch it they get stunned for a while and take a lot of damage,there are also some cannons that shoot lightning too.it also has a minigun in the middle,it shoots fast and does a lot,there is also spikes everywhere on the temple,if touched by bloons,they take damage,here is a picture of the dtm sun god temple path 2: Laser Spread (30,000$) shoots lasers in 8 directions (Lasers don't rotate) Mega Laser Spread (500,000$) Lasers are 3x fatter. Lasers do 10x as much damage to blimps. Huge Lasers (600,000$) Lasers are now 6x as fat as Laser Spread. Sun Spread Temple (3,000,000$) The temple demands sacrifice (same sacrifice as Temple Of The Monkey God). The lasers are made of sun. The lasers can't be stopped any more. They do 100x as much damage blimps. Laser Havoc ability: The lasers rotate for 10 seconds. Recharge time: 2.5 minutes. Ultimate Sun Spread Temple (10,000,000$) The temple re-demands the same sacrifice. Lasers are doubled in size. The lasers start rotating. Ultimate Laser Havoc: Lasers double in size for 20 seconds. Recharge time: 5 minutes. Another new tower to BTD6 would be the Elemental Monkey. This monkey would have four upgrade paths each including the four elements, could be placed anywhere on the map except for the track, and would have two activated abilities and a third when the fourth tier specialty building is bought. I think that you could really expand this monkey onto the wizard just by adding earth and water. Essentially you could have a 4,2,2,2 monkey, a 2,4,2,2 monkey, and etc. The cost of this tower would be $500 on easy, $750 on medium, and $900 on hard. The first path of this tower would be the same as the first path on the wizard. The second path would be the second path for the wizard. The third path: Boulder throw, cost $450. This upgrade would include throwing a boulder that pops seven bloons and takes off one layer. 2nd tier upgrade, Earthquake, cost $950. This upgrade would include the Elemental monkey summoning an earthquake on the track that sucks up fifty bloons popping off two layers each and an entire ceramic layer. ( Does not effect blimps ) 3rd tier, The Great Wall of Monkey, cost $1750. This upgrade would include the Elemental monkey summoning a wall in the middle of the track that stops all bloons from passing for 10 seconds. ( Does not effect blimps ) 4th tier, Boulder Smash, cost $5000. Elemental monkey summons 50 boulders that smash bloons and blimps nearest to the tower taking off ten layers of bloons and does fifty attack to blimps. 4th path: Water squirt, cost $450. This upgrade allows the Elemental monkey to squirt water towards bloons taking off one layer each affecting five bloons. 2nd tier, Water cannon, cost $1250. This allows the Elemental monkey to shoot pressurized water in a straight line for five seconds taking off one layer every second and five hp from every blimp. 3rd tier, Tidal wave, cost $2000. This allows the Elemental monkey to summon a tidal wave and and carry every bloon in its path to the beginning for ten seconds. ( Does not effect blimps or pop bloons ) 4th tier, Summon whirlpool, cost $6000, activated ability. This allows the Elemental monkey to take the nearest body of water and create a whirlpool that affects all bloons by sucking them into the whirlpool and taking off two layers every second and takes bloons back to previous place. Last fifteen seconds and recharge is 1 minute 30 seconds. N.U.B.O.D. Nearly Unbeatable Blimp Of Doom contains fifty Z.O.M.G.s and takes 50,000 hits to destroy. N.U.B.O.D.s move extremely slowly. N.U.B.O.D.s are gigantic. They are red blimps with pitch-black stripes. The MMBFBOTABOTG Added by TATemporaryAaron1101 the MMBFBOTABOTG is a large blimp. it's RBE is 19800, however, its HP 20,000 18000. 1Added by Ilovebtd5 name: MMBFBOTABOTG RBE: 19800 Parent of: ZOMG (2 Zomgs) Grand Parent of: BFB Great Grand Parent of: MOAB Child of: lolz and tigris Grand Child of: TGBFBOTMMMMBFBOTMMPOTGBFBOTMMMMPOTFOTG Real Name: Mega Mega Brutal Floating Behemoth Of The Air Blimp Of The Googolplex Grand Bloon's Real Name: The Giant Brutal Floating Behemoth Of The Mega Mega Mega Mega Brutal Floating Behemoth Of The Mega Mega Poop On The Giant Brutal Floating Behemoth Of The Farting Of The Giant Contents hide 1 MMBFBOTABOTG walkthroughEdit 2 trivia for MMBFBOTABOTG Edit 3 A.T.O.T.W. 3.1 BloonsEdit 3.2 trivia for bloonsEdit 4 D.B.B. 5 Comments MMBFBOTABOTG walkthroughEdit strategy guide 1 the 4th largest blimp, next is Lolz, Tigris andTGBFBOTMMMMBFBOTMMPOTGBFBOTMMMMPOTFOTG it is very hard to kill, it has a shield with a HP of 20,000 then it's RBE is 24,272, the total is 44,272, it takes many sun gods to pop this, with 25 sungods will pop this in one minute and thirty three seconds, with a total of 1:33, 50 sun gods will defeat this in 1:00, 75 sun gods will kill this in 0:33 and 100 sungods will pop this in 10 seconds, and 125 sungods will pop this in half-a second strategy guide 2 moab maulers and assasins have high damage to mmbfb, it can destroy this in a few seconds strategy guide 3 if you have 44,728 or higher, you can let it escape for no reason trivia for MMBFBOTABOTG this is the only blimp that has no immunities it is the 4th largest blimp, next is lolz and tigris and TGBFBOTMMMMBFBOTMMPOTGBFBOTMMMMPOTFOTG if you look closely, it is made out of lego, (i have no idea in america, americans say "lay-go", leaving one question, DID LAY-GOS LAY LEGO?), the tiles are circle 1st time it's made out of lego, next is T.U.B. it's the only bloon to be a rare bloon to encounter encountered at round 666 it's the 2nd most hated blimp, next is tigris because it has a shield high hp when at round 1000, 1 tigris will now spawn 1 MMBFB instead of a moab every 10 seconds attacking it with lots of sun gods, moab assasins and temple of monkey gods will cause lag A.T.O.T.W. It holds 3 Z.O.M.G.s.. It stands for Apopalyptic Terror Of The World. Its mainly green with orange stripes. It is awesome you need 105 100 fighters to defeat it and there is a picture coming soon. BloonsEdit red bloon rbe: 1 blue bloon rbe: 2 green bloon rbe: 3 yellow bloon rbe: 4 pink bloon rbe: 5 purple bloon rbe: 6 violet bloon rbe: 7 camo bloon rbe: 9 black and white bloon rbe: 11 zebra bloon rbe: 22 rainbow bloon rbe: 44 cermamic bloon rbe: 104 moab rbe: 616 bfb rbe: 3,163 zomg rbe: 16,656 mmbfbotabotg rbe: 24,747 tgbfbot rbe: 97,088 ttgl bloon rbe: 194,176 mega moab rbe: 388,352 mega bfb rbe: 1,553,408 mega zomg rbe: 6,213,632 godmodder bloon rbe: 12,427,264 unknown bloon (king of all blimps) (final boss) rbe: 49,709,056 trivia for bloonsEdit there is a new bloon containing king of all blimps, it is say that the creator will make fan-made bloons tower defence 2 all the way to 4 the other bloons will appear in 2-4 the only game created by the creator of insaniquarium 2, TATemporaryAaron1101 this is one of the fan-made btd games, the others are around the wiki D.B.B. Fanon Alert!This article is of something that's FANMADE, and users own it instead of NinjaKiwi. D.B.B. [[2|250px]]The dreaded monster RBE 10223 Child C.B.*92 Parent the bloon king Speed VERY SLOW! Even Slower than the B.F.B! Recommended MOAB Mauler; Rigel God The Destructive Big Bloon (Known to some as DevastatingBloated Bully) is a bloon that looks similar to a B.F.B. It is larger and slower than a B.F.B. and needs 92 ceramic bloons to pilot it. It deals 10223 or 11111. Is along with bmoab gbb uoa supermoab superbfb lolz xseed120k bloon zomg etc. Category: Ideas Category:Fanon Category:Games